


Keepsakes

by LittleRaven



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, POV Buffy Summers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Buffy kept all her crosses.





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyscribbles (all_choseny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_choseny/gifts).

Buffy kept all her crosses. From the first one, the big wooden thing she’d gotten from her first watcher that night in L.A.—so unfashionable, so not discreet, but laid carefully in a box at the bottom of her cross drawer—to the little gold-colored earrings she’d chosen from a cheap jewelry store, before deeming them too gothy. She was different enough without having to look it. She touched her chest, fingering the botton of the little silver cross hanging above it. For a moment, she thought. Her other hand clenched around the drawer handle, pushing it shut once more.


End file.
